O Baile do Olimpo ou A peleja de Zeus com o Baco Bucaneiro
by Vitanuova
Summary: O Rei Sol resolve comemorar seu aniversário em grande estilo, promovendo um Bal Masqué mitológico inusitado, mas não conta com a perspicácia de seu irmão, o Duque de Orléans. Acontecimentos posteriores ao final da 2a temporada.
1. Chapter 1

Inspirada nas personagens da série **Versailles** , portanto não me pertencem. As histórias são apenas diversão, não têm fins lucrativos.

 _ **DRAMATIS PERSONAE-**_

Philippe- Irmão caçula do Rei Louis XIV, quando pequeno era tratado de "Petit Monsieur", pois o tratamento "Monsieur era dado ao irmão nascido após o rei. Quando seu tio Gaston (irmão de seu pai, Louis XIII) morreu, Phillippe passou a ser conhecido como "Monsieur" e o título de Duque de Orléans, usado pelo tio, passou para ele.

Louis XIV - O Rei Sol, filho de Louis XIII e Anne d'Autriche (Ana de Áustria, infanta espanhola), irmão mais velho de Philippe

Chevalier de Lorraine- Nobre, amante de Philippe

Marie-Thérèse- A Rainha da França, infanta da Espanha por nascimento, sobrinha de Ana de Áustria e prima de Louis e Philippe.

Liselotte- Elisabeth-Charlotte do Palatinado, Liselotte, a Princesa Palatina, segunda esposa de Philippe, Duquesa de Orléans.

Henriette-Anne - Princesa inglesa, prima do rei Louis, primeira esposa do primo Philippe, foi Duquesa de Orléans

Madame de Maintenon - favorita do rei Louis XIV

Alexandre Bontemps - valete do rei

Fabien Marchal (personagem fictício) - responsável pela segurança do rei e de Versailles

* * *

 _ **De como Monsieur le Frère unique du Roi recebe uma visita ilustre logo de manhã e o Baile do Olimpo é posto em marcha.**_

I.

Monsieur pulou da cama extremamente cedo para os seus padrões. Tinha um encontro com um novo arquiteto que iria começar as reformas. A noite anterior com teatro, ceia e jogo de cartas – onde ganhara uma pequena fortuna- não conseguira deixá-lo cansado. Acordara sentindo algo no ar, mas não sabia definir o que era.

Enquanto os valetes terminavam de vesti-lo, um gemido saiu das cobertas.

-Mas já?- balbuciou o Chevalier de Lorraine.

-Fique dormindo, meu querido, tenho coisas a fazer.

Debruçou-se sobre o Chevalier beijou-lhe os lábios e a testa. O outro já voltara a ressonar.

Tomou a direção da ala onde ficavam os aposentos da esposa. Ela ocupava um apartamento bonito, recentemente decorado. Deixara os antigos cômodos de Henriette para visitas de cerimônia. Por isso, ao passar pela porta dos quartos usualmente fechados, viu duas criadas saindo e ruídos inabituais de vozes atrás das portas. Apressou o passo em direção ao quarto da esposa, mas ficou surpreso. A porta da alcova do filho de três meses, Alexandre, estava aberta. Sentiu um leve sobressalto pensando que o bebê talvez tivesse adoecido. Lá dentro estavam sua esposa Liselotte, duas criadas e a rainha com o pequeno ao colo. Era gordinho, muito esperto, tinha olhos azuis e um tufo de cabelos castanhos. Ela parecia deliciada com o bebê. A rainha era ordinariamente uma criatura muito tímida.

- ** _Es um niño muy hermoso_**.

Philippe lembrou da mãe, que em pequeno muitas vezes o tratara assim. A sua natural antipatia pela prima e cunhada, Marie-Thérèse, desapareceu momentâneamente. Monsieur disfarçou a surpresa, fez uma mesura e armou-se de um sorriso falso.

-Senhora, a que devo a honra? Não me avisaram da sua chegada.

A rainha continuava a sorrir para o sobrinho.

-Bom dia, irmão. Vai me permitir roubar a sua esposa por algumas horas?

Liselotte tomou a palavra.

-Meu caro marido, a rainha parou aqui por um instante, antes de ir a Paris.

Monsieur parecia surpreso. A mulher percebeu. Mas não perdeu a compostura em momento algum. Quando queria, era um mestre na arte das boas maneiras.

-É uma honra. Meu irmão também veio?

-O rei ficou em Versailles.

Típico de Louis, despachar a mulher para ficar mais à vontade.

A esposa era fina em pegar as coisas no ar, percebeu que ele queria explicações. Entraram as duas damas da rainha e Liselotte aproveitou a deixa.

-Minha senhora, vou pegar meu chapéu e as luvas para sairmos. E vou entregar a carta do rei a meu esposo.

No corredor, Monsieur foi levando a esposa apressadamente pelo braço. Entraram no quarto dela. Juntaram as cabeças, em tom de cumplicidade.

-O que significa isso? Que faz a minha cunhada por aqui?

Liselotte entregou-lhe uma carta. Ele rompeu o lacre. Era um convite para um baile de mascaras mitológico em comemoração pelo aniversário do irmão.

Balançou a cabeça, penalizado.

-Que aborrecimento! Todo o ano a mesma xaropada!

* * *

II.

O Duque de Orléans e o Chevalier de Lorraine esperavam a Duquesa voltar de Paris. A rainha arranjara um costureiro excepcional, um verdadeiro portento que cobrava os olhos da cara e que faria as roupas do baile para ambas. As despesas correriam por conta do rei.

-Maçada por quê? Vamos chegar os três, causando no salão. Posso até imaginar...

\- Causando? Os três? Como assim?- Philippe não entendeu.

-Sim, Mignonette. Este ano teremos um acréscimo ao nosso empreendimento: a sua esposa.

Monsieur le Duc estava desconsolado.

-Meu irmão estragou a ideia que eu tinha para o meu aniversário. Ele aniversaria no dia 5, o estupor da minha cunhada no dia 10, eu no dia 21, minha querida mãe era do dia 22, meu pai , o falecido rei, do dia 27 – todos em setembro. Um fazendo sombra ao outro. Se bem que meu pobre pai morreu quando nós ainda éramos bem pequenos...

-Mas isso não impede que você comemore, _**mon coeur**_.

-Eu ia fazer um lindo Baile da Arcádia, com fantasias de pastores, ninfas, deuses, enfim... um primor de bom gosto. Só com pessoas selecionadas, o que há de mais interessante na corte francesa. E ia me vestir de **_bergère_**. Vi uma seda em tom salmão... _**parfaite**_. Eu ia ficar lindo, sem falsa modéstia.

O Chevalier abriu a boca para fechá-la em seguida.

-O que foi?

-Nada.

-Pode falar.

-Não me julgue um estraga-prazeres Mignonette, mas pessoas selecionadas eu até entendo, porém, interessantes... Se você é obrigado a convidar a rainha, a Marquesa de Maintenon e até, não se ofenda, seu irmão, o rei, não dá para se falar de gente interessante.

Philippe fuzilou-o com o olhar. O tempo passava e a curiosidade aumentava, junto com o tédio da espera.

-Se eu soubesse, teria ido com a sua mulher.

-Para quê?

-Para opinar sobre a fantasia dela, é claro. Tive uma ideia excepcional. Sabe o meu retrato?

-Sim, o do seu quarto. A pintura mitológica.

-Então, resolvi ir fantasiado de Ganimedes. Pensei em fantasias _coordenadas_.

O Chevalier havia servido de modelo para um **Ganimedes,** de autoria de Baldassare Franceschini, quando de sua permanência na Itália.

Philippe pensou uns segundos. Era uma obra-prima de um mestre italiano. Gostou do conceito. Os dois entrando, triunfais. Ele de Júpiter -na verdade achava o nome grego "Zeus" mais imponente- trazendo seu amante mortal, o príncipe raptado e levado para viver no Olimpo, servindo o néctar aos deuses. O irmão iria ficar roxo com tanta audácia. Aprovou intimamente.

-É uma boa ideia. Tem ousadia, tem classe.

-Se você vai de Zeus, Madame pode ir de deusa Juno ou Hera, enfim, a rainha traída do Olimpo, com seu pavão. Dá para fazer um vestido azul e dourado, cheio de pedrarias. Quem sabe até umas plumas... Porque eu não sou egoísta, Mignonette, não me faz feliz brilhar sozinho.

Monsieur mostrou-se reticente.

-É uma ideia exgerada. Duvido muito que ela aceite.

-Se você fechar questão...

Nesse momento chegou Madame. Parecia tremendamente cansada. Desabou numa cadeirinha perto deles.

O Chevalier explicou-lhe a ideia das fantasias coordenadas. Ela ouviu pacientemente.

-Agradeço a inclusão, mas não vai acontecer.

-Por que não?- o Chevalier alçou a cabeça com vivacidade.

-O costureiro, Monsieur de Villeneuve, é temperamental, cheio de segredos. Tirou nossas medidas, mas só vamos ter notícia das fantasias no dia. E ele falou que nem eu nem a rainha fazemos o tipo "ostentoso". Dito isso... acho pouco provável que eu apareça de deusa Juno. Talvez Minerva ou, no máximo, Diana. Bom, vou ver meu filho. Boa noite, senhores.

Quando ela saiu o Chevalier resmungou:

-Que falta de graça, de interesse.

Monsieur nada disse, estava pensativo.

* * *

 _ **Glossário**_

 _ **mon coeur- meu coração**_

 _ **bergère- pastora de rebanhos**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**De como Zeus e Ganimedes acabam levando a deusa Hebe ao baile do Rei Sol.**_

I.

O Chevalier de Lorraine olhou aprovadoramente para seu reflexo no espelho. Era naturalmente bonito, mas estava magnífico naquela toilette. Como era o hábito, naqueles tempos os costumes de fantasia não reproduziam fielmente os trajes do período representado, mas promoviam uma adaptação elegante. Não usava um peplo grego como conviria a Ganimedes, mas uma luxuosa roupa creme trabalhada com fios e pedrarias azuis. Um farto panejamento azul pavão, artisticamente jogado de lado estava preso ao ombro esquerdo e ao quadril direito por fivelas de topázio. Encostado à parede estava o item mais poderoso da sua fantasia: uma espécie de cajado dourado, encimado por nada mais nada menos que uma águia empalhada - que custara os olhos da cara a Monsieur , sem falar no trabalhão para encontrá-la em Paris.

Monsieur entrou garboso, sua fantasia representava Zeus, o senhor do Olimpo, o rei dos deuses, grande sedutor. A roupa consistia em um trajo verde escuro com armadura reluzente e um longo manto vermelho. Usava uma volumosa peruca de cachos castanhos. Junto à espada, pendia de seu quadril de um feixe raios, cuidadosamente revestidos de tecido dourado. Deu uma volta com as mãos na cintura e perguntou:

-Que tal estou, _**chér**_ i?

- _ **Superbe**_!

O Chevalier deu-lhe um longo beijo nos lábios. Aquelas roupagens de Zeus e Ganimedes deixavam-no tremendamente excitado. Mas Monsieur pareceu subitamente preocupado.

-O que foi, Mignonette?

-Minha esposa ainda não desceu. Ela nunca se atrasa. É muito rigorosa com a pontualidade.

Os dois elegantes partiram para averiguar o que estava acontecendo com a Duquesa.

* * *

II.

Monsieur deu dois ligeiros toques na porta e foi entrando, rebocando consigo o Chevalier. Madame estava de anáguas e espartilho. Refugiou-se atrás do biombo. As criadas estavam com uma cara murcha.

-Mas que trajos são esses, Madame? Ainda assim?- questionou o Chevalier.

-A fantasia não chegou, _**meu marido**_. -ela destacou.

-Como não chegou?- respondeu Philippe, irritado.

-Deveria ter chegado hoje cedo e até agora nada. É melhor irem só os dois. Estão muito bonitos... Formam uma dupla harmoniosa. Atingiram a perfeição.

O Chevalier apreciou o despreeendimento da Duquesa. Mas ficou calado porque notou que Philippe não estava gostando. Percebeu que com os elogios entusiásticos, ela queria era despachá-los. Mas ele não iria ao _**bal masqué**_ de aniversário do rei sem a esposa. No íntimo ele bem que adorava entrar nos lugares conduzindo a Princesa Palatina pela mão.

-Será que não mandaram a sua fantasia para Versailles, junto com a de Marie-Thérèse? Ela é uma tonta. Eu cansei de avisar.

-É possível. Mas o combinado com o costureiro, Monsieur de Villeneuve, é que a roupa da rainha iria cedo para Versailles e a minha seria entregue aqui, em Saint-Cloud.

Monsieur não se deu por achado. Falou com o Chevalier de Lorraine.

-Vá ao meu quarto de vestir e pegue aquelas flores da minha fantasia de _**bergère.**_

-Qual? A última?

-Não, aquela que usei no baile do Effiat. Meu vestido era rosa de cetim, lembra-se? Com buquês de flores coloridas. Ah, encontre também a caixa com as máscaras. Rápido, por favor, _**mon coeur**_.

-Pode deixar

O Chevalier partiu apressado.

-Agora nós...

Philippe entrou decidido no quarto de vestir de Liselotte de onde voltou trazendo um vestido de seda e rendas que ela nunca usara por julgá-lo enfeitado demais. Passou-o para as criadas e ordenou.

-Apertem bastante esse espartilho, quero ver a cintura de Madame bem fininha.

Madame suspirou, vencida. Aquela noite prometia.

* * *

III.

O Chevalier retornou pouco tempo depois, seguido por um criado que trazia uma caixa de madeira com as flores e as máscaras. Madame já estava dentro do vestido de noite lilás. Monsieur pegou uns grampos e fixou a guirlanda no alto de sua cabeça como se arrumasse uma criança. Ela suportou estoicamente. O buquê, ele mandou que uma criada costurasse rapidamente no cinto do vestido. Estendeu a mão aberta para Liselotte. Na palma havia uma mosca de seda preta, dessas que se usavam para simular um sinal faceiro no rosto. Ela ignorou. Detestava aqueles artifícios. Finalmente Monsieur pegou uma máscara violeta e entregou à duquesa. Depois olhou o conjunto.

-Serve. Se perguntarem, diga que é Hebe, filha de Zeus, deusa da juventude.

O Chevalier, que era profundamente detalhista, deu sua opinião.

-Falta a ânfora com o néctar.

Liselotte pegou o leque, as luvas e uma bolsinha de seda.

-A ânfora é por conta de Sua Majestade. Não vou carregar mais nada nas mãos.

A família de Zeus partiu, solene, para o baile de aniversário do rei.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Da chegada de Zeus e seu séquito ao Palácio do Rei Sol, onde têm lugar as apresentações espanholas e as metamorfoses, que não são de Ovídio.**_

I.

Quando chegaram a Versailles, a festa já havia se iniciado. Estava tudo lotado. O vinho e a música estavam no auge, mais vinho do que música, porque a etiqueta real pendia para danças de salão, lentas e cheias de mesuras.

Após serem introduzidos no palácio, foram anunciados com pompa e logo estavam parados diante do casal real. O Chevalier pareceu murchar, o Rei Sol sempre o intimidava. Louis trazia uma variação da fantasia branca e dourada que usava sempre nessas ocasiões. A rainha parecia desanimada. Improvisara um trajo de Diana com um vestido prateado, um arco e aljava estilizados. Os cabelos castanhos vinham presos num coque no alto da cabeça, com algumas madeixas soltas. Trazia um adorno de pérolas em forma de lua crescente. Parecia uma versão muito aguada da deusa caçadora.

Os Marqueses de Laredo acabavam de render suas homenagens aos reis de França. O Marquês havia sido embaixador da Espanha junto à corte de Louis XIII e Anne d'Autriche. Aposentara-se e agora vivia viajando. Posto que Louis estivesse em guerra com vários países, inclusive a Espanha, recebera o Marquês em nome da apregoada amizade que ele tivera com sua falecida mãe. O Marquês emplacara o terceiro casamento. A atual mulher era uma espanhola morena, deliciosa, de corpo escultural, muito mais jovem que o marido. Para ser bem honesto, parecia a neta do marido. Louis já avaliara bem a nobre senhora, valorizara-lhe as boas carnes com seu olhar sonso de grande apreciador do elemento feminino. O Marquês era um senhor baixo, corpulento e bem falante. Muito solícito, aproveitara para homenagear **_la reina Maria Teresa,_** que faria aniversário por aqueles dias, trazendo músicos e dançarinos de sua terra para fazerem uma exibição. O tipo de coisa que era de se esperar que o rei desaprovasse, mas ele permitiu a título de "surpresa" para a esposa. Quando Philippe se aproximou, Louis maliciosamente introduziu-o na conversa. Nunca gostara de ser aborrecido com exclusividade. Fazia questão de dividir o fardo da chatice com o irmão, desde a mais tenra infância. Argumentava que era isso que promovia a união fraternal.

\- _**Mi hermano**_. _**El**_ Duque de Orléans e sua esposa, a Princesa Palatina.

O Marquês de Laredo deu quase um urro. Começou a falar numa embrulhada de francês e castelhano.

- _ **Otro hijo de Francia. Gran tierra...**_ Mas esse príncipe é muito parecido com _**nuestra**_ falecida Infanta, _**Doña Ana Mauricia**_. Que Deus a tenha em bom lugar.

Philippe teve vontade de rir. A mãe detestava o nome "Mauricia". O Marquês estava cada vez mais empolgado. Louis observava o espanhol com o rabo do olho.

- _ **E viva la Francia ! Vivan las reinas, Doña Ana Mauricia y Doña Maria Teresa. Y vivan los reyes!**_

Marie-Thérèse explicou:

-O Marquês trouxe os músicos. O rei mandou acender lanternas e fogueiras. Estão dançando à moda espanhola no parque, quem desejar ver como se baila em _**mi tierra**_ **.**..

O Rei Sol e o irmão tiveram um muxoxo de pouco caso por detrás das máscaras.

Na verdade, a pobre Marie-Thérèse, na época, Infanta Maria Teresa, vivia a maior parte de seu tempo encerrada lugubremente em San Lorenzo del Escorial com a família- cheia de gente doente e de aparência esquisita. Quando ia à Segóvia, Madri ou Valladolid, é que às vezes conseguia assistir de mais perto algum festejo popular. Mas isso ela não falaria jamais à família do marido. Quando se referia aos festejos e bailados espanhóis, o tom era de puro orgulho.

O Marquês de Laredo virou-se para a Princesa Palatina.

- _ **Señora, es un gran honor**_ _... -_ e fez uma curvatura galante, surpreendente, se considerarmos o ventre avantajado.

Philippe olhou-o de soslaio. O Chevalier deu um sorriso encantador, tentando ser agradável, mas o Marquês de Laredo fingiu não perceber. Pressentiu que ,diante de si , sob aqueles cachos louros, estava um tratante, _**un sinvergüenza,**_ um conquistador. Olhou logo para a jovem esposa, com medo que ele lhe lançasse algum galanteio.

Assim que os marqueses se foram, a rainha, pretextando dor de cabeça, arrastou a jovem cunhada consigo. Os irmãos ficaram bem perto. Philippe julgou necessário dizer algumas palavras de felicitação.

-Que...

Louis cortou, prevendo a ironia.

-Não...

\- Mas, eu nem disse nada...

-Deixe de ironia, irmão. Se disser uma só palavra, vou ficar profundamente ofendido.

-Está bem, está bem. Bom, feliz aniversário, assim mesmo. Longa vida ao rei!

Trocaram um abraço meio incompleto, por causa das roupas complicadas de ambos.

Dito isso saiu de perto. O rei foi escoltado ao salão contíguo, lá havia uma espécie de estrado com cadeiras, de onde ele deveria assistir o baile.

Philippe resolveu circular. Tratou de sorver um gole de vinho.

 _"Doña Ana Mauricia"- "Que velhote folgado" -_ pensou consigo mesmo _._

* * *

II.

A rainha e Liselotte estavam finalmente diante das tão sonhadas caixas com as fantasias e acessórios. Os olhos da espanhola cintilavam com a novidade. Liselotte não tinha a menor expectativa, mas como gostava da rainha embarcou no sonho, para não desanimá-la. Se ela pudesse tirar algum contentamento daquela noite, qualquer sacrifício teria valido a pena.

-Vamos fazer uma surpresa aos nossos maridos.

Liselotte deu um sorriso amarelo, pois duvidava que o que ela usasse fizesse alguma diferença para Philippe e ainda temia a galhofa habitual do Chevalier. Mas iria até o fim, já que era por uma boa causa.

Começaram a se trocar com auxílio das criadas. Muitas risadinhas abafadas ao ver as peças de roupa íntima em cores. Logo depois os cabelereiros enviados por Villeneuve começaram a trabalhar nelas.

Quando a Princesa Palatina se olhou no espelho, após colocar o vestido , talvez pela única vez em sua vida, sentiu o envolvente olhar de Narciso. Estava linda. Ou melhor, sentia-se linda, segura de si mesma. Não estava em absoluto exagerada. Parece que o costureiro soubera realçar nela o que havia de melhor, sem trair a essência de sua personalidade.

 **- _Ja, das bin ich_** _.-_ murmurou para si mesma.

Quando saiu da autocontemplação, viu a rainha. Era também outra pessoa ou, talvez fosse, enfim, ela mesma.

-Mas ficou linda, minha senhora!

Marie-Thérèse sorriu. Há muito não se sentia tão feliz.

- _ **Vamos a bailar. Nos espera la noche.**_

* * *

 ** _Glossário_**

 ** _Ja, das bin ich - Sim, essa sou eu_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**De como O Rei Sol se imobiliza no horizonte e dá lugar, então, ao Baco Bucaneiro, que anima o baile extraordinariamente.**_

I.

Assim que a rainha foi para os seus aposentos, Bontemps surgiu discretamente. O Rei acompanhou-o, prometendo regressar em alguns minutos. Quando voltaram pouco depois, o Rei aboletou-se na sua cadeira e ficou acompanhando o baile do estrado. Se alguém vinha lhe falar de coisas sérias como negócios ou guerra, fazia um gesto evasivo com a mão e dizia em voz muito baixa.

\- Amanhã veremos.

Bontemps e Fabien Marchal ficavam por perto, restringindo o acesso dos cortesãos.

* * *

II.

Monsieur ia pelos salões em busca da esposa. O Chevalier aguardava pacientemente, segurando o seu bordão com a águia de Zeus. Passada a entrada impactante, o adereço se revelara um trambolho que o impedia de dançar e evoluir sociamente. Marcava distraidamente o compasso da dança com o pé. Notara uma mulher com uma grande máscara de Medusa, escandalosamente decotada. No ombro esquerdo ela tinha um pequeno sinal. O Chevalier seria capaz de jurar que já vira aquela marca na Marquesa de Montespan, a antiga favorita do Rei, que agora andava em baixa. Estava impedida de frequentar eventos profanos, jogar, beber e flertar em público. Queria que Philippe aparecesse para que juntos pudessem confirmar a vigarice de Athenaïs.

Empunhou mais uma taça de vinho. Estava bebendo calmamente quando sua atenção foi atraída por um par no salão. Uma jovem rechonchuda, com uma coroa de conchas, provavelmente Anfitrite, e um homem muito atraente, apesar dos trajes estilizados. O homem devia estar na casa dos trinta, não usava peruca, mas um rabo de cavalo escuro e longo que quase chegava à cintura. A roupa de cigano ou pirata, era toda preta. Ele parecia ter muito jeito com as mulheres, pois Anfitrite se desmanchava em risadinhas excitadas. Depois foi a vez do homem dançar com uma Minerva. A princípio muito sisuda, a dama terminou a dança completamente derretida, mais uma que havia se rendido ao encanto do desconhecido.

O Chevalier imaginou que pudesse ser algum membro da casa do Marquês de Laredo. Observou-o ir direto em direção à Marquesa de Maintenon. Ela aceitou o convite muito circunspecta, mas aos poucos pareceu baixar a guarda. Vários homens com preferências semelhantes às do Chevalier observavam o forasteiro. Era bem feito, os belos músculos podiam ser percebidos sob a blusa de gaze negra. Após mais um gole do vinho da reserva real, o Chevalier resolveu ser ousado, pois só os ousados conquistam. Olhou para os lados apara se certificar que Monsieur Philippe não estava nas imediações. Assim que os músicos pausaram, o desconhecido de preto se colocou perto de um reposteiro para degustar uma bebida. O Chevalier aproximou-se por trás do pirata, sussurrando, bem colado ao corpo bem feito:

-Que delícia!

O desconhecido não se moveu, mas segundos depois, do nada, oscilou o corpo, como se estivesse em desequilíbrio, deu um passo para trás e ao fazê-lo, desferiu uma forte pisada com o salto de sua bota nos dedos aristocráticos do Chevalier. No susto, o cajado se desequilibrou. Por força de uma estranha manobra, o Chevalier veio ao chão, gritando de dor. Pessoas de todos oa lados acudiram-no. O homem prendeu um pequeno tirso no cinto, estendeu a mão e ergueu o Chevalier estropiado. Em seguida, fez uma mesura.

-Lamento, _**Caballero**_. Com os cumprimentos do Jovem Baco.

Feito isso, deu-lhe as costas e enfiou-se no meio da multidão.

A águia estava agora imprestável. Gemendo, solicitou que avisassem ao Duque de Orléans. O Baile do Olimpo acabava aí, para o Chevalier de Lorraine.

* * *

III.

Monsieur estava bastante impaciente. Logo na primeira meia-hora que passara no baile percebera que aquilo não era exatamente o que parecia e que prometia degringolar em algo que oscilava entre velório e orgia. Um embuste, uma das piores festas que o irmão já promovera- Louis não era muito bom nisso. Nos salões coexistiam a velharia e a velhacaria. Muita gente desinteressante, uns rapazolas enfeitados esperando virar o mignon de algum aristocrata , inúmeras damas querendo pecar e o tradicional grupo de falsas carolas presidido pela Maintenon. Aliás, a antipatia pela Marquesa era um dos pontos em que as opiniões de Monsieur, Madame e do Chevalier concordavam perfeitamente. As pessoas interessantes, depois de algum tempo escapavam para o baile na parte externa do palácio e não retornavam mais.

Estranhamente confuso, sentia que havia algo de muito errado naquela massa de mascarados. Mais estranho ainda era saber onde estava o Chevalier de Lorraine – sendo tratado pelo médico real dos dedos avariados na trombada com um tal Jovem Baco – e ignorar onde estava Liselotte. Sim porque a esposa era inexperiente nesses eventos.

Não via ninguém de vestido lilás rendado e diadema floral. Já inspecionara o grupo da Maintenon, ironicamente estavam de branco, coroadas de rosas, representando as Vestais. O irmão estava instalado no alto do estrado, recebendo um figurão após o outro. Um tédio só. Não entendia como Louis conseguia suportar essas festas maçantes. Philippe estava ficando realmente agastado. Passou pelos rapazolas bonitos sem ceder à tentação; depois pelas cavadoras de ouro. Nem sinal da esposa. Já se dispunha a galgar o estrado e questionar o irmão sobre a rainha- acreditava que Liselotte ainda estivesse com ela- quando um caduceu se atravessou diante dele.


	5. Chapter 5

**_De como Hermes Psicopompo conduz Monsieur le frère unique d_** ** _u Roi pelo Bal Masqué, para reaver a Duquesa extraviada._**

I.

Era Bontemps. Vestido de veludo castanho, com um chapéu guarnecido de asas e uma bela máscara. Ficara muito bem com aquela fantasia. Guardava o acesso ao Rei Sol de forma resoluta.

-Sou eu, Bontemps. Não está me reconhecendo?

O caduceu foi abaixado prontamente. Bontemps parecia mortificado com a gafe.

-Mil perdões, Alteza. Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

-Sim, pode. O Chevalier de Lorraine se machucou e eu me perdi da minha esposa. Como ela estava com a rainha, vim saber do seu paradeiro com o meu irmão.

Bontemps pareceu hesitante e logo objetou.

-Sua Majestade está conversando com o Bispo de Jaen, que veio com a comitiva espanhola. Tenho certeza de que ele não sabe de nada.

Monsieur fez uma cara entre compungida e irônica.

-Bispo? Sei... Que aniversário...Misericórdia. Nunca vi tanta gente esquisita reunida.

O velho Bontemps deu uma risadinha discreta.

-Sua Alteza a Princesa Palatina deve estar nos salões ou pelos jardins, com a rainha. As fantasias chegaram bastante atrasadas.

-Ah! Então está explicado. Elas colocaram as fantasias novas. Por isso não consigo achá-las. E você saberia me dizer do que estão vestidas?

Bontemps sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

\- O Rei me perguntou a mesma coisa, mas já eu inquiri as criadas e elas não entendem nada de mitologia grega. Falaram que os trajes novos são escuros e mais não sabem dizer.

Monsieur bufou, não tinha paciência para gente sem expediente.

-Onde elas estão? Pelo menos os adereços, alguma peruca, qualquer coisa que nos dê uma pista. É alarmante as duas circulando anonimamente no meio dessa multidão, que tem de tudo, principalmente bêbados. Não vê o que aconteceu com o Chevalier?

-Bom, vou passar o posto para Marchal e em seguida irei com Vossa Alteza, atrás das criadas.

Bontemps voltou dois minutos depois, com Fabien Marchal ataviado com as suas melhores roupas, uma máscara amarela e algo que parecia ser uma pele de urso. Fez um cumprimento respeitoso, porém econômico. O irmão do Rei o deixava confuso, desorientava a sua lógica. Para um homem como Marchal, Monsieur era muito estranho. Mas como sabia que Monsieur era um renomado herói de guerra e não fugia de uma briga, Marchal se limitava a observá-lo discretamente. E, uma coisa que pesava muito a favor de Monsieur é que as confusões que ele arrumava, ele próprio as solucionava, com seu próprio punho ou espada.

-Monsieur...

Philippe não conseguiu evitar a curiosidade.

-Que fantasia é essa, Marchal? É um urso?

Marchal fulminou-o por detrás da máscara.

-A ideia era ser Hércules com a pele do Leão da Nemeia, Monsieur.

Tratava-se do herói predileto de Fabien Marchal.

-Ahhhhh... – fez Monsieur, controlando a vontade de rir.

* * *

II.

Acompanhado por Bontemps, Philippe atravessavou o salão, pela lateral. Nada de Marie-Thérèse, nada de Liselotte. Enfiaram-se pelos corredores e finalmente saíram nos aposentos da rainha. A alcova parecia ter sido alvo de um furacão e três criadas arrumavam a bagunça. O vestido lilás de Liselotte estava cuidadosamente dobrado dentro de uma elegante caixa, junto com o leque e a guirlanda. Philippe se aproximou e foi revolvendo tudo. Por debaixo estavam a camisa, as anáguas brancas de babados e o espartilho da esposa. Ficou intrigado com aqueles itens.

-Mas o que é isso? Por que a roupa íntima da Duquesa está aqui? Devo entender que ela está zanzando por Versailles sem nada por baixo? Vou direto falar com meu irmão. Como pode ele ficar lá parado, recebendo o Bispo, enquanto a festa degenera em esbórnia.

Monsieur, diga-se de passagem, não tinha nada contra uma boa orgia. Gostava, frequentava e mais que tudo: sabia organizá-las com excelência. O que o aborrecia era a ideia de que a Princesa Palatina pudesse passar por algum constrangimento, já que esse tipo de experiência nunca a atraíra.

Bontemps, que parecia desconcertado, apontou para as criadas.

-Se elas não souberem, como poderá saber o Rei? E ele vai ficar preocupado. Pode estragar a comemoração.

As criadas tinham muito medo do temperamento de Monsieur, mas diante de sua reação desconfiada, uma delas se adiantou para explicar.

\- Alteza, vieram outras roupas íntimas, meias novas e também uns belos postiços para o cabelo.

Monsieur encarou-a com firmeza.

-Vejo que você é inteligente. Como se chama?

-Suzanne, Monsieur.

-O que minha mulher vestiu?Descreva o máximo de detalhes que puder.

-Meias vermelhas com belas ligas douradas... A camisa e as calçolas eram de seda rosa. O trajo deixa os ombros quase nus. Um espartilho vermelho com cordões dourados e...

Philippe interrompeu, não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. A descrição parecia demais com a de roupas íntimas de cortesãs ou até coisa pior. Impaciente, pressionou Suzanne.

-Resumindo: qual é a cor do vestido?

-Vermelho escuro, sobre um saiote rosa. E tinha umas lindas espigas de trigo em ouro no cabelo.

-Deusa Ceres.- foi o diagnóstico de Monsieur.

Bontemps interveio.

-E a rainha?

\- Colocou um vestido azul escuro, com estrelas de prata e diamantes.

O valete não era exatamente um fã de mitologia greco-romana. Olhou para Monsieur, que era muito ilustrado, como a pedir socorro.

-Não me ocorre nada de específico. Mas vamos achá-las. Que despropósito, espartilho e meias vermelhas na deusa Ceres. Um verdadeiro absurdo. Esse costureiro é um devasso. A culpa toda é de Marie-Therèse. Nunca teve a cabeça no lugar.

E saiu num repente, com o valete em seu encalço. Zeus deixara Hermes para trás.


	6. Chapter 6

**_De como Monsieur, investido da autoridade de Zeus, impede que o Jovem Baco roube a virtude da deusa Ceres, com a inestimável ajuda de Hermes Bontemps._**

I.

Meia hora antes, a Princesa Palatina saíra do quarto de vestir em companhia da cunhada. Estavam ambas excitadas, pois ao se olharem no grande espelho perceberam que estavam irreconhecíveis e atraentes..

Monsieur de Villeneuve fizera para Madame um trajo de tafetá carmesim, muito decotado. Seu espartilho estava mais apertado que de costume, usava sapatos saltos altos de cetim escarlate que a deixavam mais alta. Um grossa trança loura circundava a sua cabeça e o penteado era arrematado por um rico diadema em ouro e diamantes, na forma de espigas de trigo. Usava lindos brincos de granada e uma leve camada de pintura no rosto. Estava muito bonita, de uma maneira mais requintada do que o habitual.

A rainha ia como a Nyx, a Noite personificada. Um vestido de veludo azul marinho, com mangas de gaze transparentes. A barra do vestido salpicada de estrelas. A cintura muito fina, era arrematada por um cinto cuja fivela era uma lua prateada. Marie-Thérèse fora penteada com uma longa trança escura pendente, cheia de enfeites de estrelas. Os lábios da rainha estavam pintados de um escarlate vivo. Depois que puseram as máscaras, sorriram de satisfação.

Assim que entraram no salão ficaram meio assustadas com o tumulto. A rainha não estava acostumada a circular sozinha no meio de tanta gente. Pegaram logo uma saída lateral e ela deu um suspiro extasiado.

-Está ouvindo, Liselotte? **_Es_** **_un_** **_baile de mi tierra, una pavana._**

A Princesa Palatina não entendeu bem, a rainha voltou ao francês.

-É uma dança da minha Espanha.

-Ah, sim, é bonita.

-Vamos lá ver.

\- Eu preciso achar Monsieur, antes de ir.

A rainha parecia atraída pela música. As coisas pareciam mais interessantes lá fora. Os espanhóis tocavam e as pessoas dançavam em grande número. Não parecia absolutamente perigoso.

-Volto num instante.

Marie-Thérèse desceu uns poucos degraus que a separavam do jardim e seguiu em direção á música, sem hesitação.

A Princesa Palatina ficou sozinha na sacada. Suspirou de felicidade quando se sentou num banco e tirou os sapatinhos de cetim. Mexeu os dedinhos que pareciam amassados.

-Que bom...-gemeu de alívio e semicerrou os olhos.

- ** _Buenissimo. Muy hermosa._** – a voz era rouca e sensual e soava bem próxima.

* * *

II.

Elisabeth-Charlotte, Princesa Palatina, Duquesa de Orléans, resumidamente, Madame, teve um sobressalto. Diante dela estava um homem todo vestido de negro- do gibão de veludo até a blusa negra bufante. Trazia bombachas e botas altas. O cabelo longo e escuro estava preso num rabo de cavalo. A copa do chapéu de abas largas estava circundada de cachos de uvas roxas de cera. Usava máscara ajustada ao rosto , um bigode sedutor, nas mãos- o tirso - e no quadril, uma espada. Era um belo exemplar masculino, meio pirata, meio deus do Olimpo. Fez uma mesura e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- ** _Soy Don Rodrigo de Valderosas y Hurtado, El Bucanero_**. No Olimpo, sou o Jovem Baco.

Liselotte arregalou os olhos e corou sob a máscara. O Jovem Baco sentou-se ao seu lado com desenvoltura. Pegou debaixo do banco um garrafa de vinho e duas taças, estrategicamente escondidas. Apareceu também uma sacolinha de pastilhas de chocolate.

-Brindemos ao rei!

Meio hesitante, Liselotte levantou a taça.

* * *

III.

Ela estava cada vez mais descontraída , com a cabeça um pouco estranha. O Jovem Baco sabia como agradar às mulheres. Suas carícias eram a princípio suaves, mas cada vez mais se tornavam insinuantes.

- ** _Que niña preciosa es..._**

A duquesa de Orléans mesmo sem dominar o espanhol, sentia que aquilo era um elogio dos bons. O Jovem Baco estava cada vez mais arrojado. Liselotte tentou se erguer e bater em retirada, mas sob o efeito do vinho e das pastilhas, sentiu as pernas fracas e aterrissou no colo do bucaneiro. Sentiu na perna algo que desejou do fundo de sua alma que fosse o punho da espada. Quis esboçar um protesto, mas **_El Bucanero_** aplicou-lhe um beijo tão ardente e profundo que ela capitulou.

Ternamente, ele beijava da ponta de seu indicador indo em direção à boca. Quando estava no pescoço, foram interrompidos. Uma massa mole e castanha passou raspando perto do casal.

Era a peruca de Zeus que se achatava contra o piso de pedra. Liselotte, tonta, viu o marido desgrenhado avançar sobre o Jovem Baco, com o firme propósito de saltar-lhe ao gasganete. O Jovem Baco parecia momentâneamente sem ação. Monsieur desembainhou a espada. Ora, o Jovem Baco era conhecedor da destreza e da valentia de Monsieur e achou prudente bater em retirada. Mas, malandro, em lugar de descer os degraus, saltou como um gato pela balaustrada, caindo na relva do jardim. Bontemps espiou a queda, estava lívido. Monsieur, arrancou a máscara e bradou:

- ** _Vuelve aqui hijo de puta!_** **_Perro vil! Me cago em la madre que te parió. Hombrecito de mierda. Cabrón!_**

O Jovem Baco sumiu na escuridão. Quando Monsieur parou para respirar, escutou sair de dentro das moitas, a suprema ofensa.

 **- _Cornudo!_**

Monsieur pareceu ter sido atingido por um raio. Ficou muito vermelho. Teve que ser contido por Bontemps para não se jogar do balcão e sair no encalço do Jovem Baco.

Instantes depois, ofegante, sentou-se no banco de pedra para tentar se acalmar. A mulher já calçada e mais ou menos recomposta, mas ainda grogue, perguntou inocentemente:

-Não sabia que você falava espanhol, Philippe.

Monsieur continuou de cara feia. Era um bico que ele fazia desde criança quando algo o contrariava. Bontemps esclareceu.

-Monsieur fala espanhol fluentemente. Aprendeu com a rainha-mãe e os espanhóis do séquito.

Liselotte balançou a cabeça.

-É, percebi.

-Meu irmão também fala ... um pouco ... o tratante.- disse Philippe ressentido, em voz inaudível.

Subitamente, Monsieur se pôs de pé. Envolveu a cintura da esposa e entrou no palácio com a finalidade de buscar o Chevalier para irem todos para casa. Bontemps estranhou.

-Não vão pernoitar em Versailles?

-Voltamos para Saint-Cloud. Agora.-disse Monsieur com firmeza.

-E as roupas de Madame?

A Princesa abanou a cabeça. O Chevalier vinha chegando, com o pé enfaixado, amparado por dois criados. Parecia estar sentindo muita dor. Ocupou um dos bancos. Monsieur estendeu uma manta para que ficasse aquecido e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Depois, sentou-se ao lado da esposa. No caminho da volta , o Chevalier narrou seu acidente à Princesa. Ela ouviu de boa vontade, mas ainda meio grogue. Achou que ali havia algo que não fazia sentido, até porque o Jovem Baco além de bonito, galante, admirador das damas, era ágil como um gato, não era um desastrado qualquer. Mas era melhor deixar para lá. Acabou cochilando no ombro do marido. Ao acordar, endireitou-se e perguntou baixinho, para não incomodar o Chevalier que cochilava.

-Está dormindo, Philippe?

-Não, estou pensando no Jovem Baco Cada vez que me lembro daquele malandro, tenho vontade de sapecar-lhe uns sopapos.


	7. Chapter 7

_**De como Hermes Bontemps se aflige desnecessariamente, o Jovem Baco triunfa, desaparece, e o Sol volta a ser o centro de Versailles.**_

I.

Assim que a carruagem de Monsieur partiu para Saint-Cloud, Bontemps pegou uma lanterna de ferro e voltou rapidamente ao ponto do entrevero entre o Duque de Orléans e o Jovem Baco. Temia o pior. Sabia que o prejuízo não chegara ao ponto de um pescoço partido, já que depois da queda escutara o insulto proferido à honra de Monsieur. Mas esperava talvez encontrar um pé torcido ou escoriações.

-Sire...- ele chamava baixinho.

Nada. Nem rastro. Mas a música do baile espanhol estava cada vez mais forte. Havia fogueiras, vinho a rodo e as danças, que no início do baile eram pavanas, agora haviam se animado de tal modo que se bailava forte à moda do povo espanhol.

Bontemps aproximou-se e de repente localizou seu senhor. Ficou pasmo. Pulava animado, divertindo-se como não era visto desde a sua infância. De repente começaram a tocar um prelúdio e iniciou-se uma dança com castanholas. Algumas mulheres começaram a dançar batendo os pés com força.

Destacava-se no grupo uma dama alta, vestida de escuro com bordados de estrelas brilhantes. Dançava alheia a tudo, como se naquele instante só existissem ela e a música. O Jovem Baco a observava, admirado. Acercou-se de um dos músicos do marquês.

- ** _Quien es esa chica?_**

- ** _Es la Diosa Nyx. Muy preciosa...-_** falou o músico em tom de pura aprovação.

Dois minutos depois estavam dançando juntos, enlaçados pelas cinturas, olhos nos olhos, animadamente.

Hermes Bontemps soltou uma gargalhada e bateu em retirada.

* * *

II.

No dia seguinte, quando ficaram a sós, Bontemps perguntou com seu jeito discreto.

-Divertiu-se em sua festa, Sire?

-E como, Bontemps. Desde os meus oito anos que não lembro de uma comemoração tão boa.

Quem ouvisse pensaria que o rei estava falando de uma missa seguida de banquete, junto à família.

-O senhor saltou feito um gato.

O rei sorriu satisfeito, perdera aquele ar enfastiado.

-Você não viu nada, Bontemps. Fiz melhor com aquele libertino do Chevalier de Lorraine.

-Ele alegou ter sido severamente agredido, Sire.

-Disse isso para disfarçar. Assim que eu troquei de roupa com o sósia e ele se instalou no alto do estrado, fui dar uma volta pelos salões ,para ver se a rainha tinha mesmo se recolhido. Depois de algumas danças inocentes, eu estava parado, tomando uma taça de vinho, sentindo o gosto da liberdade, quando senti aquele hálito no meu pescoço. Era ele falando baboseiras para me conquistar. Achou que eu era... bem, você sabe. Ele estava no auge da disposição, não sei se me entende... Eu fingi que me assustava e sapequei-lhe um tremendo pisão no pé com a minha bota. Depois dei-lhe um golpe -não muito forte- com o tirso, na região mais animada de seu corpo.

-Seu irmão ficou aflitíssimo, Sire.

-Não é minha culpa. Fui provocado. Ou melhor, o Jovem Baco o foi .

-Depois aconteceu aquele acaso com a Princesa Palatina.

-Sim. Mas aquilo com Liselotte não foi proposital. Eu nem a reconheci. Como estava diferente...Estava mais mulher, mais apetitosa, mais tudo. Sei lá como explicar...

Bontemps baixou ainda mais a voz.

-Mas o senhor e ela, não...

O rei sorriu.

-Não exatamente Bontemps, só uns fiz carinhos bastante arrojados. Mas confesso que se Zeus não aparecesse... _ **"Sine Cerere et Baccho friget Venus"**_. Foi o destino.

-Por favor, Sire, não arrume confusão com Sua Alteza.

-Eu sei. Ele detesta ser a ideia de ser corno, apesar de não apreciar as mulheres.

-Bom, creio que ele a aprecia, só que do jeito dele. Mais alguma façanha?

-A mais importante ficou para o final. Fui para o baile dos espanhóis. Dancei até cansar. Tomei vinho, comi cabrito assado e o melhor...

-Sim?

-Já meio bêbedo, **_me acosté con la Diosa Nyx._**

-Sire! _**Que fuerte!**_

-Que mulher, Bontemps! Não vou falar mais nada, pois seria indigno de um rei. Arrastou-me para a escuridão das moitas e me virou do avesso. Que ardor! E falando em espanhol, ficou ainda mais sensual.

Bontemps lançou-lhe um olhar irônico.

-Mas senhor, a rainha fala espanhol e o senhor detesta.

O rei pareceu chocado.

-Minha mulher bem... é minha mulher. Quando fala espanhol é só para reclamar. _**La Diosa Nyx**_ é outro assunto, é **_caliente_**.

-Imagino. Aquele tipo de mulher que parece que não faz amor há anos. Aquela sede...

-Isso Bontemps! Você é um poeta.

E o rei levantou-se e saiu caminhando pela galeria dos espelhos, quase saltitando, cheio de felicidade.


	8. Chapter 8

_**De como Monsieur e o Rei Sol se reconciliam, sob o olhar benévolo de Bontemps, resultando em bons ventos para a Duquesa.**_

I.

-Mas o que é que eu fiz, desta vez?

Philippe fez sua famosa cara de "começo por onde?". Mas permaneceu calado. Contudo, o rei estava feliz, sentia propensão a ser gentil.

-Fale, irmão.

Monsieur não se fez mais de rogado. Soltou o verbo. Louis o escutou calmamente, com seu melhor sorriso finório.

-O que você fez com a minha esposa? Não bastou ter quebrado dois dedos do pé do meu amante e quase transformá-lo em eunuco?

-Isso é um exagero. O Chevalier foi bastante inconveniente, e eu entrei em pânico. Ele tentou me surpreender pela retaguarda. nem sabia que era ele. Estou falando sério. Imagine se a minha mulher te atacasse?

Philippe continuava de cara feia.

-Quero saber o que _**El Bucanero**_ ou o Jovem Baco fez com a minha esposa.

Louis fez cara de muitíssimo ofendido.

-Para começar eu nem a reconheci. Onde ela arranjou aquela fantasia?

Bontemps mandou um olhar extremamente eloquente para o irmão do rei.

-Foi encomendada em Paris, entregaram aqui, por engano.

Ao ouvir a palavra engano, Louis aproveitou a deixa e emendou na justificativa.

-Então, como vê, não foi culpa de ninguém. E não houve nada de picante. Ela comeu umas pastilhas de chocolate...

-Afrodisíacas.

-Sim, é verdade, mas das bem fraquinhas. Foi um presente do Marquês de Laredo. Esses chocolates espanhóis são um perigo. Garanto que não sabia que era ela. Achei que era uma dama mal servida pelo marido, dessas com vontade de pecar.

-Mal servida pelo marido? O que você sabe da nossa vida conjugal para concluir que ela é mal servida pelo marido? Já lhe disse uma vez e vou repetir, o meu canhão...

-Pare com essa história de canhão, por favor. Eu não sabia que o marido era você, irmão. Não foi uma indireta. E ela também tomou um pouco de vinho.

-E...?

-Só uns beijinhos estalados. Superficiais, mesmo. Tudo muito inocente.

-Vou perguntar uma só vez. E sua a mão, onde andou?

Louis parecia cada vez mais desconfortável.

-Pare de me pressionar, irmão. Você viu tudo, estávamos compostos.

\- Se ela descobrir algum dia que era você, vou ficar muito ofendido. Não vou ser corno novamente. Conheço esse seu jeito dissimulado desde que nasci. Não vai petiscar a minha segunda esposa. Ainda por cima ter a audácia de me chamar de _**cornudo**_.

-Não foi de propósito, escapou no calor da contenda. Ofendido estou eu por ser chamado de dissimulado? Chega a ser desrespeitoso. Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Minette era nossa prima, você sabe como as coisas são, entre primos.

-Não sei de nada, sempre respeitei as minhas primas.

O rei se pôs de pé.

-Como é que é? Está sofrendo agora de amnésia, meu irmão? E a nossa prima Montpensier?

Monsieur não se deu por achado.

-Não estou entendendo ao que se refere. Ela inclusive é mais velha do que nós dois. O que está insinuando?

-Você cansou de se enfiar por debaixo das saias dela quando era pequeno. Até hoje ela tem horror a você.

Monsieur manteve a pose.

-Nem me lembro de nada disso. Eu era uma criança. Se fiz algum dia, era porque te imitava. Minha vida tomou outro rumo, você bem sabe.

Louis usou o argumento final.

-E você até xingou nossa mãe.

Philippe parou para pensar.

-Tecnicamente, eu xinguei a mãe do Baco Bucaneiro, um tremendo maroto, não a nossa.

-Então, é a mesma coisa. Tecnicamente o Jovem Baco se confraternizou com a Deusa Ceres e não com Liselotte.

Monsieur fingiu engolir o raciocínio tortuoso.

O rei aproveitou para mudar de assunto.

-Ah, irmão, a cultura espanhola tem aspectos interessantes que eu até hoje havia subestimado.

Philippe deu um sorriso sem vergonha.

-Interessantes? Sei. Você sempre detestou os espanhóis. Vive em guerra com eles.

\- Pensava nas mulheres. O que são as espanholas, **_hombre!_**

-Diga você, que é casado com **_Doña_** Maria Teresa.

O Rei revirou os olhos, fazendo uma cara desgostosa.

-A rainha não conta. Falo das mulheres do povo. De **_la Diosa Nyx._**...- e deu uma piscadela cúmplice para o irmão.

Então Monsieur Philippe começou a rir. Muito. Sem conseguir parar.

Bontemps resolveu se intrometer, antes que a situação degringolasse.

-O chá está servido.

* * *

III.

Na hora de entrar na carruagem, Bontemps agradeceu.

-Conto com a discrição de Vossa Alteza ... sobre **_la_** **_Diosa Nyx_**.

-Pode deixar, Bontemps. **_Hasta luego._**

* * *

IV.

Em Saint-Cloud o jantar acabava. O Chevalier fazia repouso. Estavam só Philippe e Liselotte.

-Madame?

-Sim, Monsieur.

-Ehrr... bem, já que o Chevalier de Lorraine encontra-se acamado, eu...

-O quê?

-Você sabe, esposa. Temos nossas obrigações...

A Princesa não estava entendendo nada.

-Pode ser mais específico?

Monsieur ficou um tanto irritado. A esposa não estava na mesma _sintonia_ que ele _._ E, se havia uma coisa inédita e de que ele gostava no casamento com Liselotte era a natural sintonia de pensamento que havia entre ambos.

\- Minha cara Liselotte, julgo oportuno retomarmos o nosso ...você sabe... o dever patriótico.

Liselotte teve vontade de rir. Mas manteve o ar sensato.

-Ahhhhh...Isso. Entendo. O dever patriótico.

-Exatamente. O pequeno Alexandre já está com três meses. Em se tratando de nobreza, seria mais prudente tentarmos providenciar outro menino.

-Tem razão, marido, é o mais sensato.

Philippe ficou aliviado, ainda que no fundo um pouco apreensivo. A eterna distância entre a teoria e a prática. Mas continuou aparentando segurança.

-Então estamos acertados?

-Sim, claro. Vamos ao dever patriótico.

Philippe sentiu uma ponta de ironia naquelas palavras. Respirou fundo. Fez sinal para os criados saírem da sala.

-Bom, você tem sido realmente uma esposa ...além das expectativas e eu gostaria de fazer algo em retribuição.

Liselotte pareceu intrigada.

-Como assim? Retribuição?

-Sim, não quero ser egoísta. Quero dizer, não tão egoísta. Quero ser mais _interessado_... Eh...bem, lembra daquela nossa vez... quando você sugeriu o estratagema dos soldados... suados... enlameados. Foi uma grande demonstração de ... _apreço_ ...pelas minhas preferências.

-Mas não me deve nada. Eu realmente acho que você é uma boa pessoa e desde que passamos a nos conhecer melhor, considero você um dos homens mais gentis que já atravessaram o meu caminho.

Philippe sentiu uma coisa boa no peito.

-Percebo, então, que agora você quer retribuir?

-Isso. Se não for nenhuma coisa disparatada, é claro.

Liselotte sorriu candidamente.

-Bem, há uma coisa que me agradaria muito.

\- E o que é?

-Achei empolgante o espanhol fluente, não sei se me entende.

Monsieur sorriu . Liselotte gostava muito daquele sorriso.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Grande final ou Epílogo à moda do cordel**_

 **Diz a lenda que a Dama**

 **Não cedeu ao Bucaneiro**

 **Declarando a bela chama**

 **Fez mundo girar inteiro.**

Mas quem chega pro combate

É Monsieur muito matreiro

Antes cabra que me mate

Do que ser corno faceiro;

 **Mas o Baco Bucaneiro**

 **Era brioso e valente**

 **Não tem Zeus de oponente**

 **Que me dê raio ou morteiro**

Respeite Zeus, assanhado

Não conheces a nobreza?

O que é meu é de firmeza

Por ninguém arrebatado

 **Aceita bem o teu fado**

 **Aqui não farás grandeza**

 **Tire as garras da Duquesa**

 **Eu sou águia, não sou pato,**

Eu devo reconhecer

Que faltei com a verdade

Sou o Sol, na realidade

Não pensei em escarnecer.

 **Estão está desculpado**

 **Já que esqueces a Duquesa.**

 **Diversão não é pecado**

 **Nossa corte é a francesa.**

Meu Rei Sol fique feliz

Com sua grande façanha

Pelo charme, pela manha

Seduziste a Deusa Nyx.

 **FIM**


End file.
